


candy

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: of swimming pools, colors, and dumb metaphors.
Kudos: 1





	candy

i. humid summer nights; the kind where clothes stick to skin and the air itself is heavy with the weight of being seen. the sting of chlorine in my eyes. i am sinking to the bottom of the swimming pool, surrounded by water and lights. i think i am drowning. it feels like living.

ii. lips stained bright blue, hair dyed bright pink. i have learned how to love and it is glorious, a bright twist of gold. i am an amalgamation of colors, i think. for once, i feel beautiful.

iii. i no longer spend my days trying to escape this body. after all, i have nowhere else to live. i think i could learn to make this house a home. 


End file.
